


Thunder

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Eastwick (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darryl joins the ladies at their favourite restaurant but witnessing a domestic dispute interrupts their dinner plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> For the fantasyverse - and 100_tales prompt #001 - Thunder

Kat, Roxie and Joanna had already finished one glass of wine before Darryl Van Horne joined them at the best table in the restaurant.

"My apologies," he said warmly as he took his seat. "Business. You know how it is."

As he poured himself a glass of wine and refilled theirs, there was the sound of an argument behind him. A man got to his feet, yelling abuse at his wife. She was tearful, and apologising for things that it was obvious weren't her fault.

There was a rumble of thunder. Darryl looked at Kat, who was glaring at the man.

"Kat?" he asked gently.

She stood, tossing her napkin to the table. "I'll be right back," she said.

Joanna stood. "I'll go and talk to the wife."

Kat followed the man out of the restaurant. Darryl raised an eyebrow at Roxie.

"I wouldn't like to be that gentleman," he said. Another roll of thunder echoed, making the windows rattle ominously.


End file.
